<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Fleeting Night With Kaoru: 2 Fleet 2 Furious by arienai (pikestaff)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22902985">A Fleeting Night With Kaoru: 2 Fleet 2 Furious</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikestaff/pseuds/arienai'>arienai (pikestaff)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Gen, Hello Happy World, POV First/Second Person, Reader insert but not remotely serious, Semi-Crack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:08:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,529</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22902985</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikestaff/pseuds/arienai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A sequel to the original <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/21538285">A Fleeting Night With Kaoru</a>. Kaoru discovers that not only does she like writing fics where she ships herself with the reader, but her first attempt was a hit!  She decides to go for it again, but with even more drama this time.  As with before, the rest of the band adds their input.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Fleeting Night With Kaoru: 2 Fleet 2 Furious</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hello once again, my little kittens! I have received such wonderful feedback on my latest story that I decided to attempt my hand at another. I am so pleased that my story spread so much joy to so many kittens in need, and I truly hope that this one will do likewise. And once again, I would like to extend a special thanks to my friends for their help, support, and suggestions. Although they may not share the spotlight with me today, they are truly the wind beneath my wings.</p><p>[Kokoro: what friends are these, Kaoru? We should meet them!]</p><p>[Misaki: ...they're us, Kokoro. Anyway, Kaoru, I still don't know if an elaborate intro like this is necessary, but...]</p><p>We begin our story where the last one left off. I had just finished dropping you off at your house after one of the most truly memorable nights you've ever had. You're despairing, because you're worried you will never see me again. Well: fret not, my kitten! Because you were to see me again that very same night! You just didn't know it yet.</p><p>You are about to retire your delightful self to bed when you hear a noise from out of the shadows. You turn to it, and you see a blur. You don't know what the blur is, but you <em>do</em> know that it can't be good. And you would be correct in thinking so!  An unsavory intruder has descended upon you.</p><p>Before you can even think of your next move, you hear a noise from the other direction. You turn, and then you see her. The world's most handsome, princely phantom thief. But do not be alarmed, little kitten! She is here to protect you, not to hurt you.  Because you see, although you don't know it yet... this phantom thief is none other than my own self.</p><p>[Kanon: Um, wouldn't that be a spoiler?]</p><p>[Hagumi: it sounds really exciting though!! I love this story, already, Kaoru-kun!!]</p><p>As for what happened next? Ah! I think you will scarcely be able to believe it! She holds out one beautiful hand towards you. "Please, lady, take my hand. I will not let any harm come to you."</p><p>You are a bit nervous, but you take my hand. Now that we have each others' fingers intertwined, you know for sure that you are safe.</p><p>It's hard to make out who or what the intruder is, but clearly they are here to cause trouble. They are a dark, shadowy form, all dressed in black.</p><p>[Kokoro: Oh!  Like the people in the suits!]</p><p>[Kanon: I think it's supposed to be a ninja?]</p><p>They take a sword out from the shadows. "Behold! I am here to fight you for the hand in marriage of that little kitten by your side! En garde! Have at ye!"</p><p>[Misaki: Kaoru. Is that really realistic? Would anyone really say something like that?]</p><p>[Hagumi: of course they would! I saw it in a movie once!]</p><p>[Kokoro: yeah! I think I saw it too!]</p><p>You are very scared, but do not fret! I have come prepared, like I always have. I twirl around and am enveloped by my cape, and when I am next facing you I have a rapier in my hand. "You scoundrel," I tell the creature in the shadows. "I will fight you here and now for the honor of this beautiful girl beside me. This is your final chance to turn and return to the darkness from whence you came!"</p><p>[Kokoro: oh I know what that's from too!]</p><p>[Misaki: okay, well, you probably shouldn't take too many things from movies and shows, you know...]</p><p>They lunge for me, but I parry every one of their blows. They try again and again, but they have no chance against yours truly. I will fight to the death to protect every little kitten under my protection - and you are no exception. You gasp at me, fearing for my life. "My phantom thief!" You scream. "My prince! Don't put yourself in harm's way for me!"</p><p>But I will absolutely do just that, again and again. Do not fear, for I have no fear either. I know I will come out of this the victor.</p><p>The scoundrel backs away after several long and agonizing minutes. "Why!" he screams. "Why are you protecting her!"</p><p>I am scuffed and worn, but I will never give in, my kitten. Not when it is you that I am defending. I tell the villain this. "This girl is my beautiful princess, and I will not see a single hair on her head harmed. And I will bet my life on it."</p><p>[Hagumi: Kaoru-kun, be careful! You might die!!]</p><p>To those lovely readers who fear something might happen to be: have faith. There is much story yet. For you see, upon telling this to the scoundrel, they stumble backwards, unable to cope with what I have just said. "Truly... you are her prince..." they say. "You have proven your worth to me, and now I know that it is hopeless to try to fight you for her honor."</p><p>You gaze at me with star-struck eyes as the shadowy figure retreats for good. I turn around and with one flick of my cloak, the rapier in my hand is gone. I kneel down beside you. "My dearest kitten," I say. "I am so, so terribly sorry for the inconvenience. You must have been awfully frightened. But do not fret: I am safe and well, and here with you now."</p><p>"But!" you ask. "My prince! Are you the same person who treated me to such a lovely time earlier this evening?"</p><p>"The very same," I tell you. You gasp in disbelief. I chuckle a bit. "I know, it is difficult to believe when you see me in this mask I wear. This is one of the many, many guises I take. When it comes to defending my kittens, I will go to any lengths and do whatever it takes."</p><p>"But does this mean you will be off again soon?" you ask me. I see the tears welling up in your eyes even before you finish asking the question.</p><p>[Hagumi: KAORU-KUN!!! this is so sad... I'm crying just reading it!!]</p><p>I wipe your tears away. "Do not worry, darling," I tell you. "It would be most uncouth of me to rescue you like this and then leave you. No, I will take you on a very special jaunt through the city. Come with me!"</p><p>I take your hand and lead you out into the night. Somehow, just being with me has energized you and you are able to keep up with me as I lead you to the highest rooftops of the city where we look out at the stars and the twinkling lights of all the buildings below. "Are these the sights you see every night, my prince?" you ask me.</p><p>"Indeed. It can be a lonely existence being myself, but fortunately I have the stars to keep me company and be my guide. By listening closely to them, I can hear them tell me which of my kittens is in trouble and in need of my help today.</p><p>[Misaki: wait, what?]</p><p>You may find it difficult to believe, but it is true! There are a great many messages in the stars, if only you listen. But nothing is more beautiful to me than the stars in your eyes."</p><p>"Oh, Kaoru..." you gasp at me and look away, blushing. "Kaoru... this had already been a wonderful night, never to be forgotten. And then you came and made it even better - saving me from disaster, bringing me on a midnight adventure - perhaps, if I wish on these stars, I can see you again sometime soon?"</p><p>"I will always live on in your heart," I tell you. "And if you ever need me... just look to the stars." And then, with one final swish of my cloak, I am gone again, like a fleeting cherry blossom on the wind.</p><p>And so, my dear little kitten, there you have it. You have spent not just one, but two nights with your prince, Kaoru Seta.</p><p>[Misaki: it actually all happened in one night, according to your continuity.]</p><p>[Kokoro: wow! Two nights with Kaoru! Amazing!]</p><p>It is true that you will probably never see me again, but such is my life. I must continue my journey across the planet to bring joy to every girl who needs me. Always remember: you were a part of something greater.</p><p>[Misaki: Oh geeze. That... really makes no sense.]</p><p>[Kanon: Fuee...]</p><p>In closing, I would like to dedicate this story to my two most ardent supporters.  To Rimi-chan, your heart truly is a choco cornet.  And Himari-chan, it is my ardent wish that someday the universe will whisper "hey, hey, hoh" back to you.  And as always, I would also like to thank my band mates for their input.  Perhaps someday soon, my muse Michelle will be able to provide hers as well.</p><p>[Misaki: Wait, what? Muse??]</p><p>Until we meet again, my kittens~</p><p>The End~</p><p>[Kokoro: Amazing!!  I hope someday we can read this story too!!]</p><p>[Misaki: ...]</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>twt: @pikestaff</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>